After a Phantom comes Light
by Brielle H
Summary: Natsu never leaves Lucy's side during the Phantom incident, but what does it do to him? -NALU ONE SHOT-
1. Chapter 1

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUU," Lucy yelled as she jumped out of a window. She was in a dark, damp, disgusting cell on the top floor of the Phantom Lord headquarters.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYY," Natsu yelled back sprinting to catch her before she met her demise. He yelled as he jumped to save her, and he caught her.

"Are you okay," he asked gently as she rubbed her now free wrists.

She nodded and said, "Yeah, I think so."

Next thing she knew, Natsu and Happy were arguing on whether or not to head back to the guild or to storm the headquarters. Lucy's heart was crushed as she heard all the terrible things that happened when they fought Phantom. She was crying until she started apologizing.

"Let's go back to the guild," Happy said.

"Yeah, guess we outta," Natsu said rubbing the back of this head. "Come on Lucy, time to go."

Lucy leaned her forehead against the back of Natsu's neck as he carried her back to the guild. Dried tearstains were running down her cheeks and she was breathing normally again.

"Luce, what happened," Natsu said in a gentle yet serious voice. She wiped her tears away and laughed gently.

"Luce? Is that my name now," she tried to joke.

They were in a forest somewhere outside of Magnolia. Natsu let out a small chuckle before he admitted he needed a break. Lucy slid down from his back and they both sat on a large nearby boulder. Happy sat in Lucy's lap and nuzzled his head into her breasts.

"Well, my father did this," she said as she stroked Happy's head.

"What do you mean," Natsu said as he looked over at her, but she only kept her eyes on Happy.

"Look, I never told you guys this… but I'm a runaway."

"EHHH," both Happy and Natsu said with confusion.

"Why do you think I was in Hargeon? I was trying to get away from him."  
"Okay, but Phantom took that job just to get you back? I don't understand! Usually they would just turn down those requests," Natsu said getting up and pacing.

Lucy also stood supporting Happy with one of her arms while putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It might have something to do with who I really am," she said with a shadow covering her bangs.

"What do you mean? You're Lucy aren't you," Natsu said stupidly.

"Yeah, I'm Lucy. Lucky Lucy Heartfilia to be exact," she said in a low voice as she removed her hand from Natsu's shoulder and set Happy down on the ground. The trio stood there, Lucy awaiting a response from the dragon slayer and his partner, but they just looked at her with shocked expressions.

"I'm so sorry. I told you, all of this is my fault, but I meant what I said back there. I want to stay in Fairy Tail," she said as she started crying again. She a hand enclose her wrist and spin her into a chest, but then two strong arms wrapped around her waist. Lucy looked up and saw onyx eyes looking straight into hers.

"It's not your fault, and I'll be damned if he steals you away from me," Natsu said before nuzzling his face where her shoulder and neck meet. She felt his lips graze her skin and it gave her shivers, but also made her face heat up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Happy just stood there watching the scene until his paws met his mouth and he mumbled, "They liiiiiiiiike each other."

Natsu smiled gently at Lucy as she started breaking down into happy tears. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her stroking her back for comfort.

"He's right Luce. We're here for you, forever and always."

Lucy started to cry even harder and the rest of her team walked over and also wrapped her arms around her. Now that's a scene that their guild never thought they would see; every member of Team Natsu crying on the ground. Even Erza had a few tears leaking out of her eyes.

"Come now my children. This is no time to cry," Makarov said rolling his eyes jokingly. He looked back at the guildhall and sighed. "It's time to get rebuilding."

Natsu had his arms crossed and he stood outside of the Rune Knight's tent. He was waiting for Lucy to finish up her interrogation, or as the RK's put it, her interview. She opened the tent with tears once again going down her face. This had been going on every time she came out of an interrogation and Natsu was there to comfort her every time. He wiped her tears off her cheeks with his thumb and smiled gently at her. Lucy smiled back and they went back to rebuilding the guildhall. When the sun had set, Natsu was super nervous as he approached Lucy.

"Hey Luce, can I talk to you," he asked. The moon was shining on the two and stretched out their shadows.

"Yeah sure Natsu."

Natsu knelt down in front of her and motioned for her to get on his back.

"Geez Lucy, you're heavy. Have you been doing your pushups?"

Lucy smacked him on the back of his head and yelled at him, "SHUT UP NATSU!"

He laughed but jumped. She squealed and tightened her grip on his neck, making him gag.

"Ow! Lucy! Can't breathe," he yelled as he landed on a beam of wood.

"Why'd you jump up all the way up here you idiot!"

"Because I need to talk to you!"

Lucy sighed and slid off of his back. She looked up at Natsu and crossed her arms while tapping her foot.

"What do you want," she asked impatiently.

"Well, it's about this weird feeling I get when I'm always around you," he said rubbing the back of his head and looking away. Lucy leaned into his face. "L-Luce?! What are you doing?"

Lucy stopped when their lips were millimeters away.

…

…

…

"Oh my God you're blushing," she yelled as she leaned away. Natsu let out a sigh; he wasn't sure if it was disappointment because she didn't kiss him or if it was because she had shouted in his face.

"S-shut up! I'm n-ous," he said the last part so quietly she missed it.

"What'd you say Natsu," she asked.

"I'm ne-v-s."

"What?"

"I'm nervous okay?"

Lucy was surprised. _Natsu's nervous? He's never nervous!_ She thought to herself frantically. A blush crept up on her cheeks and her heart started pounding profusely, but little did she know, Natsu's heart was even more frantic. She looked away and intertwined her fingers at the back of her back.

"Why are you nervous," she asked.

Lucy heard footsteps come towards her and a hand took away one of hers from her other one.

"Luce, there's always something wrong with me when you're around," Natsu said tracing the lines on her palms, his gaze also fixated on it.

"What? Then why are you around me," she said pulling back her hand with wide eyes.

"Let me explain. When I'm around you, my palms are always sweaty and I'm always smiling. And my heart beats as fast as it is now." Natsu takes her hand again and sets it against his heart. She was shocked to find it beating just as fast as hers, if not faster. "What are you doing to me Lucy?"

"I-I don't know Natsu. It happens with me too, so I guess we'll find out together, but I want to try something. Is that okay," she asked as she made eye contact with him.

He gave her a nod and she told him to close his eyes. He did and she lightly brushed her lips against hers. She was surprised when Natsu wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. They both pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. They both broke out of their trance when they heard a voice.

"I'M NEVER GOING TO BE ABLE TO RETIRE AT THIS RATE!"


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Hi guys! I'm so sorry this isn't an update, but I just submitted Let's Do This to the Inkitt writing contest by suggestion of annhug. Thanks again by the way! It would be so awesome if you guys could go and vote for it, probably a longshot by now, but still. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
